Personal Furnace
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry and Draco need to establish a few things in their relationship. AKA, the one where Draco is a bitchy boyfriend... slash. one-shot. sex. fluff. ewe.


**Title:**Personal Furnace  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**R  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Summary:**Harry and Draco need to establish a few things in their relationship. AKA, the one where Draco is a bitchy boyfriend.  
**Word count:**1,336  
**Warnings:**slash, fluff, sex  
**Note:** A fic for the **hd_seasons** stocking stuffer fest :) This was for **nenne**, who is wonderful. I hope you enjoyed it! 3 

Draco was dreaming of colors that night. The blues of a favorite jumper…the greens of his boyfriend's eyes…the silver highlighted in his signet ring. All the colors were meshing and intertwining.

Suddenly, he felt the colors blending into words. Soft, whispering words in his ears, causing him to blink slowly awake. He opened his eyes and gasped when he felt someone's arms trap him down against the bed.

He was a second away from screaming bloody murder when a hand clamped down on his mouth and a soft lumos appeared, causing Draco to blink again and see green eyes gazing back at him.

"Draco, it's me," Harry whispered. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away Harry's hand from his mouth.

"What are you doing here this late?" Draco asked, sitting up in his bed. The Slytherin dorm seemed to be filled with soft snoring still, so Harry had obviously put up silencing and darkening charms around his bed.

Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss Draco. "I missed you. Is that such a crime?"

Draco leaned away, rejecting Harry's kiss. He watched as hurt flickered in the green eyes.

"I told you—I'm angry with you and I don't want to talk—"

"Draco, come on! I apologized fifty times for leaving in the middle of lunch today."

"We planned for that lunch date in Hogsmeade two weeks ago! And then you just up and leave me there!"

"Hermione and Ron were about to kill each other! I had to go help them—"

"Shut up, Potter. Get the hell out of my bed!" Draco snarled, pulling the covers around him to shield from the cold December wind flowing through the dungeons.

"Draco…please?" Harry used that particularly annoying little pout of his lips.

"No! I hate that you always put your Gryffindor friends first, and I don't want to deal with it anymore."

"So I can't have friends?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it! I just mean—you always put them first. Whenever they need help, you drop me and just go to them! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I'm sorry, Draco! I don't do it on purpose—it's just…they're my best friends—"

"And I'm your boyfriend!"

Harry sighed, staring at Draco and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, you're right… But, honestly—I love you, Draco. I'll try not to do that anymore, because it's not fair to you, and I—"

Draco shut Potter up the best way he knew how—with a long, searching kiss. He knew it was being a bitchy boyfriend, but it hurt him when Harry just left during lunch. He had planned to be pissed off about it for a few days at least, but Harry was just too sweet to deny.

"Love you too, you idiot. Now get in bed and warm me up—it's freezing."

*

The next day, Harry made true to his promise and spent the entire day with Draco.

"I could get used to this." Draco grinned, snuggling up to Harry. They were wrapped up in a thick blanket, sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor dorms. Draco had been so cold and wet after their snowball fight earlier that he hadn't argued when Harry had dragged him up to Gryffindor tower.

"Here, have some tea," Harry said, handing over his own cup that Winky had brought up. Draco sipped from it as they sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then he stood up, letting the blanket fall off him. Harry looked up and stood as well.

Draco pulled him closer and they made their way upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Your bed, of course." Draco looked back and smiled.

Harry's breath caught. Something in Draco's voice told him that they were finally going to have sex. They hadn't discussed it much other than the fact that they wanted to wait until they knew each other better.

"So…does this mean—"

"Yes," Draco said, locking the door behind them with a series of spells. He carefully crawled on top of Harry's bed and pulled Harry down on top of him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Wait," Harry whispered against Draco's lips. "I know Christmas Eve isn't until tomorrow, but I want to give you your gift now."

"Well, I suppose I've never said no to a gift," Draco laughed. Harry moved to his bedside drawers and pulled out a small green and red wrapped gift. He sat up and handed it to Draco, who took and quickly un-wrapped it with his lithe fingers.

Harry suddenly caught one of Draco's hands and kissed the fingertips. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I love your fingers…thin, but strong," Harry smirked, letting go to allow Draco to continue.

Draco blushed but smiled as he un-wrapped the gift, revealing a small white box. He opened the lid and moved the tissue paper aside, tilting his head as he looked inside.

There sat a tiny glass snow globe, with two men inside. Draco carefully lifted it up to eye-level, and gasped slightly when he saw what was inside.

"It's…us," Draco said, mesmerized.

Two small figures of Harry and Draco were dancing in the snow, a small Christmas tree next to them.

"I had it made…do you like it?" Harry asked, nervously biting into his bottom lip—a gesture he had not taken since the days of Voldemort.

"Like it? Harry… I love it!" Draco shook the glass lightly and watched as the snow fell onto the figurines inside the glass. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Harry grinned. He took the ball from Draco's grasp and placed on his table, slowly pushing Draco down into the soft bed.

There were so many things Harry wanted to say—about how Draco made him feel young and good, about how he balanced his life so well, and also about how he had told Ron and Hermione how much he really loved Draco this morning. However, the only thing he could say at the moment was: "I want you…like this, forever."

"I must say—it's a good place to be," Draco laughed, running his fingers through Harry's hair and down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Harry sighed in bliss, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Draco's own. He leaned down and began unbuckling the blonde's trousers, along with his shirt then pants.

When they were both left naked, Draco rolled them over in order to pursue a dance of lips and hands against Harry's burning hot skin.

"You're so warm…it's like you're my own personal furnace," Draco grinned, placing a small kiss upon Harry's belly button.

"Yes…my job in life is to make sure you keep warm, Draco."

"Hell yes it is. Warm and pleasured."

"Oh, really? I had better get to that then," Harry laughed, rolling them over again. He held Draco's hips in a tight grip, but countered it with feather-light kisses against his abdomen. With a flicker of hesitation, Harry leaned down and pulled Draco's cock into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way.

Harry paused for a moment, nervous about whether he was doing the right thing, or if Draco would simply push him away. After all, this would be his first time doing anything overtly sexual with another man.

Suddenly, Draco let out a soft sigh of pleasure, and when Harry looked up, he knew for certain that he was exactly where he was supposed to be…watching Draco throw his head back in the soft candlelight, his blonde hair skimming over the pillows and his lithe fingers curling into the sheets.

"Harry…" Draco moaned, bucking his hips up even though Harry still held them down. "More!"

Harry continued to give his lover the most pleasure he could give, with only one thought in his mind… this was the best way to spend his Christmas.


End file.
